L'ascenseur
by FrenchyTime
Summary: Un imprévu pas si imprévu..
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, cette fois-ci avec un FF et non pas un OS, j'espère que les retours seront aussi positifs que pour "Sexto"

Je tiens à remercier deux personnes dont je ne citerai pas les noms (c'est intime c'est chose là XD) pour leurs soutiens sans faille bien que je sois une plaie ;)

\- Vous ne pensez pas en avoir assez fait Miss Swan? Rétorquais-je passablement énervée de la voir triturer les boutons un à un.

La toisant de pied en cape, je la vis stopper net son acharnement, se retourner et me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Madame le Maire, j'ai souvent rêvé cette situation et croyez moi vous n'étiez pas celle qui me tenait compagnie! Dit- elle fièrement.

Je sentais son regard scruter mon comportement, pensait-elle m'avoir troublée ou vexée? Ce n'était pas le cas et je n'allais pas lui laisser croire le contraire.

\- Celle? Dis-je ravie de voir ses joues rosir.

Je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, il fallait que j'enfonce le clou pour me délecter de la voir perdre ses moyens.

-Miss Swan serait-elle à voile et à vapeur? Dis-je victorieuse.

Cette information me sera probablement utile en temps et en heure, oh ça n'allait pas la détruire mais juste abîmer sa réputation de shérif. Tous l'appréciaient, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était installée et elle était déjà si populaire.. Même auprès d'Henry. Que voulait-elle? Ma ville? Mon fils? Ma perte? Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- HEY ! Vous m'entendez?

Ses cris me sortirent de mes pensées.

\- Miss Swan, je doute qu'on nous entende.

\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermée..

\- Que vous arrive t-il? Je vous trouve en petite forme vous qui avez toujours solution à tout!

\- Oh Régina, ne commencez pas.

\- Soufreriez-vous de claustrophobie? Et c'est Miss Mills pour vous!

\- Ça vous fait plaisir de me voir dans cette posture, vous qui rêvez de m'évincer, de m'éloigner d'Henry..

Son regard habituellement remplis de compassion, vira à la haine.

Son attitude changea, après avoir enfoncé chaque bouton, appelé au secours, elle tournait maintenant en rond. Je la voyais fulminer et je pris un malin plaisir à la regarder se décomposer de minute en minute.

Elle leva soudain la tête et fixa la trappe, un sourire en coin se dessinant..

\- Génial ! Dit-elle ravie d'avoir trouvé une solution. Vous allez me hisser jusqu'à la trappe, que je puisse nous sortir de là.

Elle releva ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et retira ses bottes.

\- Vous porter? Je n'en ai aucune envie Miss Swan.

\- Régina, dit elle agacée, je n'en ai pas plus envie que vous mais si c'est le prix à payer pour sortir au plus vite..

Elle me regarda, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, elle finit par lever les bras au ciel en soupirant

\- Ok Madame le Maire, je vais vous porter si vous préférez.

J'acquiesçais, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je souhaitais également sortir au plus vite de ce maudit ascenseur. Tout en retirant mes escarpins, elle croisa ses mains et les retourna pour que je puisse prendre appuie avec le pied.

\- waahh, ça n'a pas que du bon de manger des pommes dites-moi?

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour Miss Swan..

\- Alors vous la poussez cette trappe, je ne vais pas vous supporter encore bien longtemps.

\- Que croyez-vous que je sois en train de faire? C'est bloqué vous le voyez bien.

\- Forcez un peu..

Après avoir poussé une dernière fois violemment, je sentis Emma faiblir et glisser me faisant lourdement tomber sur elle.

\- C'est pas vrai qu'est ce que vous avez foutu? Me dit-elle en me poussant vigoureusement. Vous voulez me tuer?

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Je la foudroyais du regard et sentis un picotement au niveau du front. Je plissais les yeux en portant ma main au dessus de l'œil. Du sang.

Emma le remarqua et s'approcha de moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul d'un pas refusant tout rapprochement avec elle. Cela faisait deux fois que ma conscience l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Laissez moi regarder?

\- Je survivrai Swan..

\- J'y compte bien. Henry a besoin de vous. C'est un chouette gosse et c'est grâce vous.

Sa voix était calme et pleine d'empathie. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et elle comprit mon étonnement face à ses paroles. Je ne savais que répondre, cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait rien dit d'aussi gentil à mon égard. J'étais surprise, agréablement surprise.

\- Merci..

Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage et s'approcha pour voir l'entaille.

\- L'arcade a cédé, ça saigne beaucoup mais rien de grave.

Elle prit un mouchoir et tamponna la plaie.

\- Ouach..

\- Vous ne seriez pas un peu douillette Madame le Maire? Dit- elle en me souriant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des plus douces "Docteur Swan".

A peine ma phrase finit, elle se recula et me fixa.

\- Écoutez Régina, j'ai l'impression qu'on va être bloquées encore un moment, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait en profiter pour parler? Essayer de s'entendre et repartir sur de bonnes bases une fois à la surface?

Elle était sérieuse ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

\- Parler? Dis-je d'un ton sec.

J'étais sur la défensive. Il y avait forcément un piège, personne ne voulait prendre le temps de me parler.

\- Parler d'Henry. Pour son bien nous devrions nous entendre. Dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Vous l'aimez, je l'aime, il est peut être temps de faire la paix.

Quel culot! Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines et elle voulait déjà s'accaparer l'amour de mon fils. Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui, à part le mettre au monde? Je la fusillais du regard avant de lui tourner le dos, il fallait que je retrouve mon calme, m'énerver dans cet endroit clos n'était pas la solution.

Le silence de plomb qui s'était installé depuis ces derniers mots fut rompu par un bruit étrange.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit? D'où ça vient? Dit-elle anxieuse.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, elle souffla, elle était rouge et commençait à transpirer. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, on ne va jamais sortir d'ici. Personne ne sait où nous sommes, cria-t-elle, en tournant en rond.

Elle retira sa veste en cuir, pour laisser apparaître un débardeur noir moulant divinement bien ses formes. Je me surpris à laisser mes yeux s'égarer sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras qui étaient fins et musclés avant de les poser sur son visage. Elle était de plus en plus stressée. Je la regardais faire les cents pas et la voir s'époumoner la rendait attirante. Attirante? Mais à quoi je pense? A peine cette pensée chassée que je la vis se ruer sur la porte de l'ascenseur, tambourinant à coups de poings et à coups de pieds en hurlant à se briser la voix.

\- Ressaisissez-vous Shérif? Vous êtes censée rester sereine en toute circonstance! Dis-je espérant qu'elle se calme, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle était en pleine crise, rien de ce que j'aurais pu lui dire l'aurait stoppé. Ses cris reprirent de plus belle, elle était hystérique. Je la saisie par les épaules et la secoua pour la faire cesser. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir gesticuler au point de la gifler. Elle se tut et me regarda surprise par mon geste, se colla contre la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle était dans un état lamentable.

\- Emma.. Je suis désolée, je voulais juste que vous reprenniez vos esprits.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais accroupis devant elle, mes mains sur ses genoux qui étaient repliés contre elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, c'était touchant. Elle leva ses yeux remplies de larmes.

\- Je vois d'où Henry tient son air attendrissant, dis-je gênée de ce rapprochement soudain.

\- Vous trouvez qu'il me ressemble? Soupira-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Evidemment ! Il a toujours ce petit air innocent après une crise de larmes.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, son visage commençait à reprendre sa couleur d'origine, bien qu'une de ses joues portait encore le stigmate de ma gifle, qui avait été plus violente que je ne l'avais cru.

\- Je ne suis pas si innocente que ça ? Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de mon visage, tout en posant ses mains sur les miennes qui n'avaient pas quitté ses genoux.

J'étais troublée par ses mots et sa voix suave..Avait-elle senti ma nervosité? Avait-elle remarqué l'effet qu'elle occasionnait chez moi? Aux vues de l'étincelle dans son regard je compris que oui. Je me reculai rapidement en essayant de garder contenance et m'assis en face d'elle.

\- Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre bagout Shérif Swan, une bonne claque et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Dis-je d'un ton cassant pour l'inciter à cesser ce petit jeu.

\- Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Dit-elle sensuellement

Il fallait que je change de sujet, j'avais du mal à rester concentrée face à ses yeux émeraudes qui me détaillaient. Cette femme était absolument détestable, elle avait tout pour elle!

\- Alors comme ça vous avez un problème avec les endroits confinés?

\- Euh.. Oui c'est une longue histoire.. Rien de vraiment intéressant !

\- Nous avons du temps à tuer.. Je suis prête à parier que vous avez tord, je suis sûre que cette histoire est passionnante.

\- Êtes-vous en train de vous intéresser à moi, Madame le Maire?

\- Ne vous surestimez pas, je cherche juste à m'occuper l'esprit.

Elle avait raison. Je m'intéressais à son histoire, j'avais réellement envie d'apprendre ce qui avez pu déclencher sa phobie.

\- Prison..

\- Pardon? Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une telle information?

\- Erreur de jeunesse

\- Mon shérif doit être un modèle pour la population, il est un représentant de la loi et non un repris de justice.

\- "Mon shérif" je ne vous appartiens pas Régina! Et pour votre gouverne j'étais mineur, ça ne figure plus sur mon casier, alors calmez-vous! Rien ne m'oblige à vous le dire, je veux juste être honnête, ne me le faite pas regretter..

Sa mâchoire était crispée, comme si cette conversation lui remémorait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une mineur a pu faire pour mériter un séjour en cellule?

\- Laissez tomber Regina, comme je vous l'ai dit, ça n'a rien d'intéressant.

L'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom me donnait des frissons, elle le faisait pour montrer son agacement mais ça procurait en moi une drôle de sensation. Une sensation de chaleur qui traversait mon corps pour s'installer sagement dans mon ventre. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus sentis ce genre d'émotions et c'était une femme, cette femme qui chamboulait mon organisme.

\- Vous avez tord cette histoire a piqué ma curiosité. Et je ne veux pas laisser mon fils entre de mauvaises mains!

Elle me foudroya du regard, diable qu'elle était sexy. J'étais partagée entre lui sauter dessus ou continuer notre joute verbale qui finalement était plaisante voir même excitante.

\- Je me suis enfuie de ma famille d'accueil..

\- Ce n'est pas un crime ça, Miss Swan.

\- .. Avec leur voiture!

\- Oh!

\- Ce n'est pas glorieux, hein?

\- Vous deviez sans doute avoir une bonne raison de fuir.

Visiblement elle n'était pas prête à donner plus de détails ou n'avait peut être pas envie de me faire partager son histoire.

\- Et vous Régina, auriez-vous des faits répréhensibles à m'apprendre? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis blanche comme neige, Swan.

\- Oh vraiment? Et ça ne vous fatigue pas de ne jamais lâcher la pression, de ne jamais vous éclater? Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal vous savez? Vous être trop... rigide!

Que croyait-elle? Que j'avais bâti ma carrière et ma réputation à coup de beuveries et de soirées de débauches? J'avais travaillé dur pour assoir mon autorité et me faire respecter de mes pères.

\- J'imagine, vue votre vie dissolue, que vous devez en connaître un rayon sur le sujet! Que me conseillez-vous shérif Swan?

L'ironie de ma voix n'eut apparemment aucun effet sur mon interlocutrice.

\- J'aurais bien quelques idées.. dit- elle grivoisement, effleurant mes pieds avec les siens.

Mes joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vif ce qui n'échappa pas au regard coquin qu'elle me lançait.

A quoi jouait-elle? Ressentait-elle également cette attirance?

\- Je vous aurais cru plus subtile shérif! Et sachez que l'ascenseur ne fait pas partis de mes fantasmes. D'ailleurs je croyais ne pas être celle que vous rêviez d'avoir à vos côtés?

Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, je me giflai intérieurement de lui donner la corde. Son sourire en coin, ses pieds plus pressant contre mes mollets.. Elle était visiblement ravie de me voir rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Vous avez l'esprit mal placé Régina.. Dit-elle en laissant s'échapper un petit rire malicieux. Je voulais juste vous proposer de faire un jeu.

\- Quelle genre.. de jeu?

\- Une question, une réponse. Peu importe le contenu, on y répond le plus honnêtement possible. Évidement nous avons un joker.. Mais celle qui l'utilise aura un gage.

\- Vous êtes immature! Dis-je levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Super! Je commence.. alors..

Je l'observais, elle se frottait le menton en plissant les yeux. Elle mimait la réflexion, ce qui était plutôt amusant à regarder, sachant pertinemment que sa question était déjà toute trouvée.

-.. depuis combien de temps êtes-vous seule, enfin célibataire?

\- Qui vous dit que je le suis?

\- Regina, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Dois-je vous rappeler les règles?

\- Ok.. Depuis quelques années.. Je n'ai ni le temps pour ça, ni l'envie. Satisfaite?

\- Arrêtez d'être sur la défensive, je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier. Dites-vous que c'est un bon moyen de faire plus amples connaissances. A votre tour !

J'étais en pleine réflexion sur quel genre de question poser sans paraître intrusive ou curieuse quand je la vis s'impatienter, tapotant ses doigts sur le sol métallique. Elle voulait jouer, nous allions jouer.. Après tout rien n'allait pouvoir sortir d'ici pensais-je.

\- Dernière histoire sérieuse?

\- hum.. Ça date, je tombe jamais sur le bon numéro. Mes histoires sont plutôt foireuses généralement!

\- Vous n'êtes pas un cadeau..Dis-je sourire aux lèvres.

Elle parut faussement vexée

\- Oui vous avez raison mais tout le monde à une âme sœur, pour certains le chemin est semé d'embûches.. Je ne désespère pas de trouver une personne capable de supporter mes sautes d'humeurs, mes caprices et ma dépendance aux chocolats chaud cannelle! Je n'ai pas que des défauts Madame le Maire, je pourrais même vous surprendre! Lança-t-elle appuyé d'un clin d'œil.

J'étais déconcertée par la facilité qu'elle avait de parler d'elle et de ses attentes.

\- Combien de partenaires avez-vous eu? Dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pardon?! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je failli m'étouffer par son indiscrétion.

\- Oh allez, il n'y a que nous, ça ne sortira pas d'ici et je ne suis pas du genre à colporter des ragots.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous faire partager mon intimité?

\- Dois-je en conclure que vous utilisez votre joker? Dit-elle avec un large sourire de vainqueur.

C'est ce qu'elle cherchait, elle voulait que je lui sois redevable d'une chose qu'elle m'imposerait mais il était hors de question que je lui cède la victoire.

\- Je ne tiens pas le compte Shérif !

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. Vous avez forcément une idée. Perso, je connais le nombre exact.

\- J'en suis ravie pour vous mais je ne pourrai pas vous dire.

\- Vous en avez eu tant que ça pour ne pas savoir?

\- Un certain nombre mais je n'y accorde aucune importance, ça ne reste que du sexe rien de plus.

\- ..

\- Choquée Shérif?

La température avait grimpé d'un cran ce qui m'obligea à retirer mon blazer bleu électrique. Était- ce du à notre conversation qui dépassait largement le cadre professionnel ou le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre nous? Certainement les deux!

Les yeux d'Emma étaient rivés sur le décolleté qu'offrait ma chemise en satin blanc.

\- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Shérif?

\- Euh.. Oui .. Quoi?

Ses joues étaient rouges pivoines et sa gène était semblable à celle d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

\- Je disais vous aimez ce que vous voyez?

\- Ouais.. Joli chemisier! Donc où en étions-nous? Mon tour il me semble..

\- Pas si vite, c'est mon tour! Dis-je en croisant les bras

Elle leva un sourcil

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes prise au jeu!

\- En effet!

\- C'est cool.. Allez je suis prête! Dit-elle en se frottant les mains

\- Vous intéressez-vous à quelqu'un en ce moment?

\- .. Oui et non ! Enfin oui il y a bien une personne mais c'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à me lancer dans une histoire qui semble perdu d'avance.. Et puis il y a Henry, je veux me consacrer à lui. Et vous.. Quelqu'un en vue?

\- Pas vraiment!

\- Ah ! Et Graham? Je pensais que vous étiez proche?

\- Graham? Vous plaisantez j'espère..

\- Arrêtez, je l'ai vue sortir de chez vous à une heure plus que douteuse, chemise à peine boutonnée.. Ce n'était pas une réunion de boulot!

\- Vous m'épiez Swan? Sachez que ce que je fais de mes nuits ne vous regarde absolument pas. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. D'ailleurs que faisiez-vous aux abords de ma propriété?

\- Je suis shérif je vous rappelle et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que les habitants de cette ville puisse dormir paisiblement et vous n'échappez pas à cette règle. J'ai cru que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans votre domicile, je l'ai interpellé au sortir de la fenêtre.. Je pensais qu'il vous en avez parlé.

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Il ne me doit rien et moi non plus, ce n'était qu'une stupide nuit!

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça?

\- Je crois avoir répondu à plus d'une question il me semble, à vous d'assouvir ma curiosité !

En effet, plus elle s'épanchait, plus j'en voulais. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi, derrière ses questions qui pouvaient paraître déplacées voir graveleuses, elle s'intéressait à ma personne. Je voyais bien qu'elle espérait fissurer cette carapace que j'avais mis tant d'année à construire. Mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Donc, repris-je, avec qui auriez-vous aimé partager ce contre-temps?

Toute review sera hautement appréciée :)


	2. Chapter 2

woooow je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme, je suis extrêmement ravie de voir que les ascenseurs sont aussi populaires ;) j'espère vraiment ne pas décevoir avec la suite.. #pression

je tiens à préciser que c'est un AU, j'avais oublié de vous donner cette info alors merci à "mon bro" pour son petit rappel à l'ordre :)

* * *

\- A vrai dire, je suis contente que ce soit avec vous.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui vraiment! Vous m'intriguez et je suis ravie d'en apprendre plus sur vous, de découvrir qui se cache derrière cette femme machiavélique que vous aimez tant mettre en avant. Je doute vraiment que vous soyez aussi cruelle que pense nos concitoyens.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûre Shérif, vous risqueriez de tomber de haut!

\- Je prend le risque.. Et puis je suis sûre que mon intérêt ne vous déplaît pas!

Touchée! Elle n'avait pas tord ce malheureux incident était en train de changer notre relation habituellement conflictuelle en une relation saine. J'étais fatiguée de me battre contre tous.. Ça faisait si longtemps. Ma vie sociale s'arrêtait à partager des réunions avec mes subordonnés, commander un café au Dîner du coin et prendre mes repas avec Henry qui était devenu froid et distant depuis l'arrivée de sa mère biologique.

\- Quel est votre dessert préféré?

Elle avait eu l'intelligence de changer de sujet voyant mon émotion grandir. Je lui en était reconnaissante.

\- J'adore tout ce qui est à base de pommes.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué mais dites moi quelque chose que personne ne sait!

\- La tarte au citron.. Je n'en mange pas souvent mais j'avoue en raffoler. Et vous, à part vos éternels hamburgers frites, appréciez-vous un quelconque plat?

\- Ah ah, très drôle! Je ne mange pas que ça vous savez, il m'arrive de m'essayer aux pizzas! Dit-elle en riant, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas un cordon bleu, mais j'aime cuisiner et je me débrouille pas trop mal avec le risotto aux cèpes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à passer derrière les fourneaux.

\- Je sais faire autre chose que de maintenir l'ordre dans notre jolie petite bourgade.

\- Et que faites-vous d'autre?

\- Je ne vais pas abattre toutes mes cartes, Madame le Maire, il est bon d'entretenir le mystère..

\- En parlant de mystère.. Qui est cette femme.. Celle de l'ascenseur?

Ma question l'avait mise mal à l'aise

\- Je.. Euh.. Ce n'est qu'un rêve..Donc ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives..

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle murmura un prénom si faiblement que j'ai eu peine à le discerner.

\- Belle la bibliothécaire? J'aurais plutôt pensé à une femme de caractère mais pas à cette petite écervelée.

\- Ne soyez pas désagréable, Belle est une fille très gentille, elle a le cœur sur la main. Et comme vous le savez les rêves sont incontrôlables.

\- C'est donc sur elle que vous avez des vues?

\- Non pas du tout! Il ne s'est jamais rien passée et ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Nous sommes de simple amies et ce n'est pas du tout mon type de femme.

Pourquoi étais-je soulagée par sa réponse? Mon attirance pour elle, était-elle plus que physique?

\- Donc vous préférez les femmes?

\- Oui c'est le cas.

\- Pourquoi le cacher?

\- Détrompez-vous, je ne m'en cache pas. Je vous rappelle que nous n'étions pas du genre à nous confier il y a peu.. Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que l'information aurait pu circuler rapidement.. Tout se sait ici!

\- Faut croire qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée à vos oreilles et puis je suis du genre discrète, je ne laisse pas sortir mes conquêtes à moitié nues par la fenêtre! Dit elle dans un rire moqueur.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censée être dans les parages!

A ces mots on ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Qui aurait cru que j'apprécierais la compagnie de la femme qui me causait tant de soucies Henry serait sûrement heureux de nous voir rire et discuter ensemble comme des amies de longues dates. D'ailleurs Henry connaissait-il les goûts de sa mère pour la gente féminine?

\- Et Henry.. Il sait..?

\- Évidemment qu'il le sait, je n'allais pas lui cacher ni lui mentir. Après toutes ces années loin de lui, je lui devais au moins la vérité.

\- Et?

Henry ne m'avait rien dis, il avait des secrets pour moi, ce qui m'attrista profondément mais je voulais à tout pris connaître sa réaction fasse à cette situation.

\- Et bien, c'est un petit garçon intelligent. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions.. Il voulait savoir si ça avait un lien avec son père.

\- Et ça l'est?

\- Madame le Maire est du genre curieuse?

Elle me souriait tendrement, elle aimait l'intérêt que je lui portais.

\- J'aimerais juste être prête à répondre aux questions de notre fils concernant ses origines si jamais il voulait m'en parler.

Elle tiqua sur le "notre fils" mais eu la décence de ne pas relever.

\- Non ça n'a rien avoir! Son père.. C'était un ami, un soir nous avions bu plus que de raison et ça a dérapé. Lui et moi savions que c'était une erreur.. Nos rapports ont changé après ce faux pas et nous nous ne sommes jamais plus revus.

\- Il n'est donc pas au courant pour Henry?

\- Si il l'est. Quand j'ai appris ma grossesse je l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air concerné.

Vu ma stupéfaction, elle jugea bon d'approfondir son récit

\- Il doutait être le père, dit-elle lâchant un rire plein de ressentiments. Comme si j'étais une vulgaire traînée. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un homme et il fallait que se soit avec un parfait crétin..Quel exemple aurions-nous été pour cet enfant. Seule, sans boulot, sans argent.. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir. L'abandonner a été la meilleure solution pour lui.. Ça a été la pire épreuve de ma vie, accoucher seule, entendre ce petit être me réclamer, j'étais incapable de le rassurer, de lui apporter du réconfort, de porter ne serais ce qu'un regard sur lui..J'ai eu le cœur brisé voyant la sage-femme l'emmener..

Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir, je comprenais mieux maintenant son envie viscérale de passer du temps avec lui et sa mine défaite quand elle me le ramenait à la maison.

\- Votre vie aurait été différente si vous aviez été avec la bonne personne. Elle aurait été là, près de vous, à vous tenir la main pendant que vous mettiez votre enfant au monde.. Ce moment aurait dû être le plus beau jour de votre vie.

On s'observait depuis un moment déjà, ce contexte était des plus étranges, nous étions l'une en face de l'autre, elle déballait tout, ses secrets, ses failles et ses peines.. Et c'est à moi qu'elle livrait ses états d'âmes, moi qui lui faisais vivre un vrai calvaire depuis son arrivée. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait, j'avais vraiment exagéré, abusant de ma position de Maire pour l'éloigner d'Henry..

Elle me tira hors de mes pensées en reprenant la parole.

\- Votre vie aussi pourrait être différente si vous aviez quelqu'un à vos côtés, vous seriez peut être moins.. Enfin bref je me demandais pour quel genre d'homme vous seriez prête à baisser votre garde et ouvrir votre cœur?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde?

\- Bordel Régina, vous ne faites aucun effort, jamais vous ne lâchez prise, dès qu'on creuse un peu vous vous repliez sur vous-même et vous devenez Madame-la-peau-vache. En fait je vais vous dire ce qui cloche chez vous, vous avez tellement peur de faire de la place à quelqu'un dans votre vie que vous faites tout pour qu'on vous déteste et je dois dire que vous y arrivez plutôt bien.

Elle se leva d'un bond et pointa son index vers moi.

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus hautaine et arrogante que je connaisse, je pensais vraiment qu'on mettrait nos différents de côté pour en apprendre un peu plus l'une sur l'autre et avancer dans le bon sens, mais vous n'aviez pas l'intention de partager avec moi autre chose que du superficiel, n'est-ce pas?

Je me levai à mon tour et me plantai face à elle. J'étais en colère. En colère contre elle de croire qu'elle pouvait me faire changer et en colère contre moi de ne pas me laisser aller alors qu'Emma était bien la seule à entrevoir du bon en moi! Ma fierté m'empêchait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état? En quoi mon comportement vous concerne? Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends Shérif et ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux que je vais changer quoi que ce soit, vous m'avez bien comprise ? Alors cessez votre opération séduction, ça marche peut être avec les autres mais pas avec moi!

\- Et vous cessez de croire en votre pouvoir d'attraction, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Je cherche juste à établir une entente cordiale.. Pour l'équilibre d'Henry!

Son index frappait mon épaule à chaque mot prononcé pour en accentuer leur signification.

Je me faisais des idées, l'attirance n'était qu'à sens unique, pourtant je ne l'avais pas rêvé.. Ses regards, ses rapprochements.. Ce n'était donc que dans le seul but d'obtenir mes bonnes grâces pour avoir la main mise sur Henry. Elle s'était jouée de moi, j'étais ivre de rage de m'être faite avoir comme une gamine, je finis par la saisir par les bras pour la plaquer au mur avec violence.

\- Arrêtez de me chercher Shérif, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- C'est une menace Régina ?

\- Prenez le plutôt comme un avertissement que je vous conseille de suivre sinon je..

\- Sinon quoi? Dit-elle en se dégageant de mon emprise, m'expédiant à mon tour contre la paroi froide, son avant bras sous ma gorge empêchant toute résistance.

Son visage rougit par l'explosion de rage était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle s'y écraser. Son regard se posa alors sur mes lèvres avant de remonter pour s'ancrer dans le mien. Non je ne l'avais pas rêvé, la tension entre nous était belle et bien réelle. Nous nous dévisagions dans le silence. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le désir de m'abandonner à elle atteignit son paroxysme quand je la vis mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle relâcha doucement son ascendant pour attraper le col de mon chemisier m'attirant lentement à elle, je ne pouvais pas lui résister et je ne le voulais pas. Quand ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes, je sentis le sol se mouvoir, tout autour de nous tremblait. C'est alors qu'elle se recula brusquement me laissant pantoise et surtout frustrée.

\- C'est quoi se bordel Emma?

C'était-elle encore moquée de moi? Si c'était le cas elle paierait très cher son écart de conduite.

\- On remonte!

\- Quoi?

\- L'ascenseur s'est remis en marche, dit-elle en remettant ses bottes et sa veste.

Je finis par l'imiter, prenant soin de réajuster mes cheveux qui, dans cet élan d'agressivité s'était retrouvés sans dessus dessous. Il était grand temps que je sorte de cette prison d'acier, prendre l'air me ferait le plus grand bien et me remettrait sûrement les idées en place.

\- Au fait vous me devez un gage, minauda-elle en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

Je la fustigeai d'un regard noir, et voulu lui répondre mais à mon plus grand soulagement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une petite tête brune.

\- Henry mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment savais-tu où nous étions?

Le serrant dans mes bras, j'attendais qu'il me réponde. Oui, comment un enfant de onze ans avez pu échapper à la surveillance de sa maîtresse pour venir secourir sa mère.. Ses mères.

\- Euh.. en fait.. J'ai.. Le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence était enclenché, c'est pour ça que l'ascenseur s'est bloqué.

Emma croisa les bras et regarda Henry d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ah et tu peux me dire comment ce foutu bouton s'est retrouvé amorcé?

\- Henry ne me dit pas que.. Henry c'est pas vrai, pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

Son air penaud était totalement attendrissant, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à le trouver à croquer au vu du regard bienveillant qu'Emma posait sur lui. Mais il fallait se ressaisir, sa bêtise ne devait pas rester impunie.

\- Maman.. Je..

\- Non Henry, je ne veux rien savoir, nous en reparlerons plus tard, ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de te punir.

Emma s'approcha d'Henry et lui caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Je suis sûre que tu devais avoir une bonne raison de nous enfermer Henry, mais comme ta mère vient de le dire, tu seras puni en conséquence.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi,

\- Nous pourrions peut-être en convenir ensemble?

Ma montre indiquait 16h20, nous avions été coincé à peine 2h mais cela m'avait semblé beaucoup plus long.

\- Bien nous vous attendons à 19h tapante.

Je pris Henry par la main pour l'entraîner hors de l'immeuble.

\- Rentrons Henry, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour effacer cet épisode fort regrettable.

\- Froide?

Je me tournais, Emma nous suivait de près arborant un sourire des plus tendancieux.

\- Vous disiez Shérif?

J'avais très bien compris son allusion et elle le savait bien. Elle passa devant nous, sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux du chenapan qui nous servait de fils. Elle sortie la première, grimpa sur sa moto de service, mis son casque, ferma la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir et démarra en trombe. J'avais suivi chaque étape sans en perdre une miette, l'air était frais mais ne changea rien au trouble qui s'opérait en moi.

\- Maman, j'ai froid.

\- Oui chéri, on y va.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans le calme. Une fois le seuil de la maison franchit, je me tournai vers Henry.

\- Tu montes dans ta chambre et tu fais tes devoirs. Je ne veux pas te voir avant qu'Emma arrive. Tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris?

\- Oui m'man.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, et une fois à l'intérieur je me postais devant le miroir pour examiner et désinfecter cette superbe entaille.

\- Je ne me suis pas loupée, pensais-je à haute voix.

Je retirais finalement mes vêtements froissés et me glissais sous l'eau brûlante. Je me prélassais sous les jets massants, l'eau ruisselait sur ma peau et mon esprit divaguait.. Je me demandais ce qui aurait pu se passer si Henry n'avait pas réactivé l'ascenseur.. Oh je sais très bien ce qui se serait passé, j'aurais céder à la tentation. J'aurais pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes, initiant un baiser fougueux et passionné. Je sentais le désir envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps, je perdais pied rien qu'en imaginant la jolie blonde. Il fallait que je me reprenne et coupai net l'eau chaude me retrouvant sous une pluie gelée. Rien de mieux pour calmer mes ardeurs.

J'attrapais ma serviette, me séchant vigoureusement avant de la nouer autour de moi. En direction du dressing, je me demandais ce que le Shérif pouvait être en train de faire.. Elle était probablement derrière son bureau, utilisant sa corbeille à papier comme un panier de basket en attendant que l'heure tourne. C'était souvent dans cette position que je la trouvais quand je débarquais à l'improviste, ce qui avait le don de m'exaspérer. Mais à ce moment, j'esquissais juste un sourire amusé.

Je me surpris à chercher la tenue idéale pour la recevoir.. La recevoir ou lui plaire? Non mais vraiment où avais-je la tête, je n'étais pas une ado, je devrais pouvoir contrôler mes hormones. Je finis donc par attraper les premiers vêtements que j'avais sous la main et me réprouvais affublée d'un jean slim noir, d'un caraco blanc le tout agrémenté d'un blazer noir cintré et d'une paire d'escarpin noir également. De retour à la salle de bain, je séchai rapidement mes cheveux et appliquai un maquillage discret.

\- Voilà parfait, dis-je en admirant ma silhouette.

En passant devant la chambre d'Henry, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, il était sagement assis à son bureau.

\- Tu t'en sors mon chéri?

\- Oui maman

\- Bien, je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Ok

Assise confortablement, je me saisie d'une pile de dossier en attente, de la paperasse relative à ma fonction que je devais absolument traiter. Je devais aussi planifier une réunion avec mes conseillers municipaux pour la préparation du budget. J'étais absorbée par mon activité quand j'entendis un ronronnement familier, la voiture d'Emma. J'avais appris à le reconnaître, chaque mercredi soir, j'attendais avec impatience le retour d'Henry et se vrombissement était synonyme de délivrance.

L'horloge indiquait 19h10, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, visiblement elle non plus. Je remis mes dossiers en ordre avant de me diriger sortir sur le perron.

Elle était déjà hors de sa Chevrolet camaro jaune, elle se pencha sur le siège arrière pour y récupérer ce qui semblait être un plat. Je pouvais facilement admirer les courbes de mon invitée, elle s'était également changée, sa tenue était comme à l'accoutumé, décontractée. Un jean la moulait à merveille, laissant deviner des fesses musclés et rebondies, et son célèbre perfecto rouge. Elle ne le quittait jamais, à croire que sa garde robe ne contenait que cette pièce.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et me gratifia d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Vous êtes en retard Shérif!

\- Toujours aussi accueillante, siffla-t-elle en perdant son sourire ravageur.

Je lui fis signe de la main pour l'inciter à me suivre dans l'entrée.

\- Où puis-je déposer ça? Dit-elle en me désignant le plat recouvert d'aluminium.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Le dessert.

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité à dîner Shérif!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester, je suis là uniquement pour régler le cas d'Henry. J'ai d'autres projets, donc j'aimerais qu'on ne s'attarde pas.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle m'agaçait déjà.. D'autres projets, vraiment!

\- Henry.. Henry tu peux descendre s'il te plait.

Il n'avait pas fiere allure, il regardait ses pieds. On se dirigea tous les trois vers la cuisine, Henry grimpa sur une des chaises de bar, attendant le verdict dans le silence. Emma posa son plat et s'adossa contre l'évier face à lui, je pris donc place aux côtés du Shérif, et pris la parole.

\- Henry en premier lieu, Emma et moi aimerions comprendre pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte.

\- ..Je pensais qu'en passant plus de temps ensemble vous finiriez par vous entendre, j'aimerais qu'un jour vous arrêtiez de vous disputer. J'ai eu tort, j'en ai conscience mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Je savais que vous aviez rendez-vous dans les nouveaux locaux de la mairie et quand je vous ai vu monter dans l'ascenseur je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre vous deux.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mon cœur se serra face à sa détresse

\- Chéri, tu n'as pas à faire de choix, on est là toutes les deux pour toi et ça sera toujours le cas. N'est-ce pas Emma?

\- Évidemment qu'on sera toujours là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. On est peut être souvent en désaccord mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ta mère et je suis sûre qu'on finira par s'entendre..avec le temps. Mais ta démarche était stupide Henry, ta mère s'est blessée sans gravité heureusement mais ça aurait pu mal tourner.

\- Je suis désolé maman, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- On le sait bien Henry, on ne t'en veut pas mais tu n'échapperas pas à une sanction. Tu seras privé de ta séance cinéma du mardi soir pour un mois.

J'étais surprise de voir Emma agir aussi fermement, elle était forte et n'avait pas faibli face à ses larmes, qui étaient une véritable torture pour moi. Il accepta sa punition sans broncher.

\- Chéri, maintenant va prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Il se leva et embrassa Emma en s'excusant de nouveau.

\- Et bien Shérif, vous avez fait preuve de sévérité, c'est étonnant de votre part!

\- Je vous avais bien dit que je pouvais vous surprendre.

\- C'est vrai.. Vous..vous voulez boire quelque chose?

Elle se redressa et tira sur les pans de sa veste pour l'ajuster.

\- Non merci.. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Bien, je vous raccompagne.

Alors que je m'écartais de la porte pour la laisser sortir, elle me frôla volontairement ce qui eu pour effet de raviver le désir, elle me faisait face et était satisfaite de son petit effet.

\- Je veux que vous m'invitiez à dîner!

\- Pardon?

\- Oui ça sera votre gage.. Un dîner en ma compagnie!

\- Vu que vous êtes là, restez ! Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je me débarrasserai de vous.

\- Vous m'avez mal comprise Madame le Maire..

Elle avança si près de moi que l'espace d'un instant je cru qu'elle allait assouvir mes pulsions, mon corps frissonnait à son contact, elle dévia alors vers mon oreille pour murmurer d'une voix suave

\- Je veux que vous m'invitiez quand vous en aurez vraiment envie.

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ma joue avant de regagner sa voiture.

* * *

Toute review sera hautement appréciée ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour les gens...!

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews/follow/fav ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère réussir à vous garder encore un petit moment parce que vous êtes plutôt agréable lol

* * *

J'avais préparé un repas plutôt simple, le temps m'avait manqué, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Henry. J'entendais le son de sa voix au loin, mais j'étais ailleurs, je revivais ce moment intense posant mes doigts à l'endroit où Emma avait déposé ses lèvres.. Quand je vis apparaître une petite main faisant signe

\- Ouhhouhh! maman ça va? Tu as chaud?

Apparemment mon corps trahissait mes émotions.

\- Non non ça va chéri.. Tu veux ton dessert? Emma a ramené quelque chose pour toi.

Je saisie le plat et à ma plus grande surprise, ce dessert m'était destiné.. Une tarte aux citrons sur laquelle était posé un mot :

"Vous allez enfin pouvoir compenser votre frustration. Emma"

Après avoir dégusté une part de tarte, qui, il fallait l'avouer, était un vrai délice, j'avais accompagné Henry à son lit, l'embrassant sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce tendre moment fut d'un grand réconfort, bien mérité après cette folle journée. Une fois notre rituel accompli je me retrouvais derrière mon large bureau à ratifier des contrats concernant la rénovation de la bibliothèque municipale quand mon téléphone vibra. Regardant l'écran, je fut à demi surprise de voir Sherif Swan apparaître, je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je déverrouillai mon portable curieuse et impatiente de la lire.

"Alors ce dessert était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes?"

Laissant en plan les documents, je me calai contre le dossier de ma chaise, relisant une seconde fois son message. Rentrer de nouveau dans ce jeu était une mauvaise idée, je risquais de le regretter. Et puis ça ne mènera à rien. Si nos rapports devenaient plus intimes, ça ne seraient que l'espace d'un instant..d'une nuit. Elle serait une parmi tant d'autres, le retour à la réalité serait brutal et difficile et c'est Henry qui en pâtirait. Pourtant, jamais mes sens n'avaient été bousculés à ce point. Elle était différente, du genre à me tenir tête et se mettre en travers de mon chemin, je n'avais pas l'habitude, personne ne s'opposait à mes décisions, mais elle était également attentionnée et s'intéressait vraiment à moi comme aucuns de mes amants ne l'avait fait. Cette nouvelle facette me charmait.. Elle en valait peut être le coup.

"Il me faudra bien plus qu'une tarte pour combler mes attentes"

Mon dieu, je flirte avec le Shérif, pensais-je en rougissant.

Sa réponse ne tarda pas

"Je m'y attèle Madame le Maire"

Sa réplique me laissa sans voix. J'étais déconcertée, que devais-je comprendre? Voulait-elle que notre relation dépasse le stade de cet amusement pour devenir sérieuse?

Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

"Les rêves sont un bon exutoire..Bonne nuit Régina."

Je répondis aussitôt

"Et vous savez bien de quoi vous parlez. Bonne nuit."

Ce soir là, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, réjouie par la tournure que prenait cette histoire.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient ma joue et j'ouvrais lentement mes yeux pour m'accoutumer à la lumière qui envahissait ma chambre. J'étais d'une humeur radieuse tant ma nuit fut bonne. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir rêvé. Et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une nuit complète. Il m'arrivait souvent d'être victime d'insomnie.

Comme chaque matin, je saisie mon portable pour vérifier l'heure et lire les mails reçus dans la nuit. 6h30, je n'étais pas étonnée de l'heure si matinale, il était dans mes habitudes d'être debout avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je parcouru rapidement mes messages, entre publicités et devis d'entreprises répondant aux différents appels d'offres, je fus quelque peu déçue de ne pas en trouver d'Emma.

J'enfilai mon négligé de satin gris et descendit préparer un royal petit-déjeuner pour mon adorable fils. Pancakes, orange pressée et chocolat chaud. Tout pour bien commencer une journée chargée.

\- Hum, ça sent bon m'man.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore endormis, il me serra fort dans ses bras me réclamant un bisou. Il prit place et but son jus d'orange d'une traite.

\- Doucement mon chéri, dis-je en lui servant ses pancakes qu'il engloutit à toute vitesse, tu m'as l'air bien pressé ce matin?

\- Oui j'ai ma sortie scolaire aujourd'hui, tu sais la visite du musée. J'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Tu as oublié?

\- Non chéri, je n'ai pas oublié mais tu as encore du temps devant toi.

\- Mouais.. Je monte me préparer.

Après plusieurs minutes à nous préparer dans la bonne humeur, on se rejoignit sur le perron, bon pour attaquer notre journée, ludique pour lui, assommante pour moi. Être maire d'une ville avait des bons côtés mais passer ses journées entourée de vieux bedonnants et de vieilles harpies qui me servaient de conseillers n'avait rien d'excitant.

Durant le trajet menant à l'école, Henry me pressa de questions, me demandant si sa tenue était correcte, si ces cheveux étaient bien mis, s'il n'avait rien entre les dents.. Son apparence semblait le préoccuper et je compris bien vite pourquoi quand je le vis rejoindre à grand pas une de ses camarades. Il me fit un dernier signe de la main pour me dire au revoir et monta dans le car scolaire.

Je repris donc la route direction la mairie, mais à peine eu-je fait cinq cents mètres que j'aperçus le Shérif sortir d'une maison, et pas n'importe quelle maison..celle de Belle! Cette dernière était vêtue d'un peignoir et semblait être réveillée depuis peu. Elles discutaient, se souriaient, quand Emma se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et la prendre dans ses bras avant de monter sur son bolide.

Ma jovialité fut brisée en quelques secondes pour faire place à un tourbillon de colère, à un déferlement de sentiments contradictoires. Emma n'avait pas pu passer la nuit avec cette idiote. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé! La jalousie mêlée à la sensation de trahison s'insinua dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Un coup de klaxon me ramena à la réalité, cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais en plein milieu de la voie, je repris la route sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'avais honte de m'être laisser emporter, honte d'avoir cru qu'elle serait celle qui me sauverait de cette vie si cruellement vide. Vide d'affection, vide d'amour, vide de tout. Et moi j'étais tombée dans le panneau, j'avais cru en son intérêt pour moi mais c'était sans doute une ruse pour obtenir mes faveurs. Elle était finalement comme tous les autres.

Je passais mes nerfs sur ma secrétaire avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion. Tous pouvaient se rendre compte de mon humeur massacrante et leurs interventions se faisaient dans la crainte de me voir les accabler par leur manque évident de professionnalisme. Le reste de la matiné se passa dans la même ambiance, j'avais demandé de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de comprendre pourquoi la savoir dans les bras d'une autre femme me faisait tant souffrir.

Il était impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, tant mes idées étaient obnubilées par la vision d'Emma enlaçant cette petite sotte. Je me rendais à l'évidence que la nature de mes sentiments à son égard avait évolué. Cette femme que je haïssais, qui selon moi était un danger pour ma relation avec mon fils, j'avais finis par la désirer furieusement, mais ça n'était pas juste une question de sexe. J'imaginais facilement ma vie en sa compagnie et celle de notre fils. Mais aujourd'hui tous mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant et elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Personne ne me manque de respect!

L'heure de déjeuner arriva bien vite, je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais il fallait que je prenne l'air. Je quittai mon bureau sans un mot à ma secrétaire qui fut sur le qui-vive dès mon apparition. Une fois dans le hall de la mairie, j'entendis une voix m'interpeller.

\- Miss Mills, vous êtes de toute beauté aujourd'hui!

\- Maître Whales.. Encore vous!

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il me courait après d'une façon des plus grossières qui soit. Il était l'avocat qui se chargeait des actions en justice pour la mairie, j'avais donc à faire à lui très régulièrement. D'un physique plutôt agréable, on arrivait facilement à y faire abstraction dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Tout ce qui pouvait en sortir n'était qu'arrogance et obscénité. Il était le bon partis de la ville, le savait et en jouait énormément auprès des femmes qui finissaient très souvent sur son bureau ou sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.. Très romantique! Comme beaucoup d'hommes, il désirait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. En l'occurrence.. Moi.

\- Je viens encore de gagner une affaire, et je suis sur que vous aimeriez fêter ça autour d'un dîner.

\- Il me semblait avoir été assez claire Whales! Je n'ai aucune envie de partager quoi que se soit d'autre que les intérêts de la mairie avec vous.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir ces assauts.

\- Oh Régina, vous finirez par craquer. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire et je sais me montrer persuasif.

La suffisance dont il faisait preuve avait le don de me mettre hors de moi, j'étais prête à lui cracher toute ma haine quand la vue du Shérif entrant dans la mairie me ravisa. Elle s'avança près de nous et me décocha un de ses plus beaux sourires. Les poings serrés, je luttais pour ne pas la gifler..encore.

\- Maître, Régina. Elle hocha la tête pour nous saluer.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Vous n'avez pas des enquêtes à résoudre, des plaintes à enregistrer? Votre paresse est navrante Shérif, vous devriez repenser votre manière de travailler rapidement si vous ne voulez pas que je songe à vous trouver un remplaçant!

L'agressivité et la violence de mes propos n'avaient échappé à personne, et sentant la tension monter Whales se racla doucement la gorge.

\- Je..vais vous laisser régler vos différents. Régina pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Il commença à se tourner pour s'éloigner et fuir au plus vite les hostilités mais instinctivement je posai une main sur son avant bras sous le regard mauvais d'Emma.

\- C'est tout vu Whales, je serais ravie de dîner avec vous.

\- Oh très bien, samedi soir 20h, chez Fanny's.

Il avait l'air aussi étonné qu'impatient et le sourire qu'il me lançait en disait long sur ce qu'il attendait de cette soirée. Ça en était écœurant mais je faisais bonne figure savourant même la réaction du shérif. Stoïque, abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, elle trépignait de rage et n'attendait que le départ du pseudo séducteur pour exploser. Et sa réaction ne tarda pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend? Vous m'humilier devant cet abrutit et après vous lui faites les yeux doux.. C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de gérer vos crises Shérif Swan, mais vous pouvez toujours consulter le psychologue de permanence.

Sur ces mots je décidai de rejoindre mon bureau où je pensais être à l'abri. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé en cuir noir quand Emma débarqua en trombe dans mon bureau suivi de ma secrétaire qui lui ordonnait de sortir. Emma la repoussa de la pièce et referma la porte bruyamment.

\- Alors nous voilà au point de départ.. Vous et moi à faire enrager l'autre? Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade, qu'on avait conclu un accord.. Et puis surtout je pensais qu'on était capable de discuter comme deux adultes, si vous avez quelque chose contre moi, vous pouvez simplement me le dire.

\- Vous devriez cessez de penser Shérif, ça ne vous réussit pas. Et je ne vous ai pas invité à me suivre, heureusement que le manque de savoir vivre n'est pas héréditaire!

Je m'attendais à une riposte cinglante mais elle s'avança déposant sur la table basse le petit sac en papier kraft qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains depuis son arrivée. La tristesse sur son visage aurait dû me réjouir, j'avais ma vengeance, mais au lieu de ça je sentais mon cœur se comprimer dans ma cage thoracique, mon corps se raidir sous une douleur qui irradiait tout mon être. Je me maudissais d'agir ainsi mais ma déception était immense.

\- Bonne journée, Madame le Maire.

Elle était sortie sans même un regard, pourtant j'avais clairement vu des larmes lui brouiller la vue. Comment pouvais-je être aussi odieuse? Elle avait raison, j'aurais pu simplement lui dire que je voulais l'exclusivité, que je n'avais aucunement envie de la partager..mais j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette situation alors comment aurais-je pu aborder le sujet?

Je massais mes tempes essayant d'oublier la violente altercation qui venait de se produire quand ma secrétaire fit irruption.

\- Madame le Maire, tout va bien?

\- Annuler mes RDV de l'après midi, je ne suis disponible pour personne..oh et trouvez moi de l'aspirine.

\- Très bien.

Je saisie le sachet kraft qui trônait sur la table, prête à le jeter dans la corbeille mais la curiosité l'emporta.. Il contenait deux Tupperware accompagné de couvert, d'une bouteille d'eau plate et d'une note.

" Après la tarte au citron, je pense que vous ne serez pas contre du light! Emma"

J'apportai son message contre ma poitrine. Elle avait pris de nouveau le temps de cuisiner pour moi, de se déplacer jusqu'ici pour me le rapporter et moi j'avais été abjecte.. Et si j'avais tiré trop vite des conclusions, et si ses attentions envers moi étaient sincères. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle ferait de ma vie un enfer, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait maintes fois réprimé Henry lorsqu'il me repoussait, elle avait plusieurs fois pris ma défense lors de virulente confrontation avec mes détracteurs et maintenant elle se montrait si adorable. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir me sortit de mes rêveries.

\- Votre aspirine, Madame.

Elle déposa le tube de cachet sur mon bureau, en accompagnant son geste d'un sourire compatissant.

J'attendis qu'elle sorte pour saisir mon portable et commença à taper un message destiné au Shérif, après l'avoir effacé puis reformuler encore et encore, je finis par l'envoyer, espérant une réponse rapide même si je me doutais que mon attitude l'avait refroidit.

Et effectivement, cela faisait trois jours que j'étais sans nouvelles, trois jours qu'elle m'évitait..Pourtant je l'avais entre aperçut plusieurs fois dans un starbuck où elle était en charmante compagnie, elle avait le sourire et riait aux éclats. Visiblement j'étais la seule à souffrir du manque. Je devais me faire une raison, j'avais tout gâché. C'est alors que mon portable sonna, je contournai rapidement mon bureau pour fouiller mon sac en espérant de tout cœur y trouver un message du Shérif. Grosse déception quand je vis que le message venait de Whales.

"J'attend notre soirée avec impatience, tant de semaines à vous courtiser..ça risque d'être explosif. Je savais que je vous aurai."

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, je gardais mon venin pour le dîner ou je le remettrais à sa place comme il se doit une bonne fois pour toute.

L'après midi se termina et je me faisais une joie de rejoindre Henry. Il était le seul à combler l'absence d'Emma, que je vivais de plus en plus mal. Il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Chéri, je suis rentrée.. Henry?

J'étais à la fois étonnée et inquiète de n'avoir aucune réponse, lui qui en général dévalait les escaliers à toute allure avant de me sauter dans les bras. Je me précipitai dans sa chambre et de le voir allonger sur son lit me soulagea.

\- Henry chéri, ça va?

Plus je m'avançais, plus je voyais ses yeux gonflait et rougis par les pleurs. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et passa ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur?

\- C'est pire qu'avant..

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Vous ne vous adressez même plus la parole, et c'est de ma faute. Avant même si vous vous disputiez, vous pouviez vous retrouver dans la même pièce et vous occuper de moi..ensemble. Je vais devoir choisir hein?

\- Chéri, tu n'auras jamais à choisir, on te la déjà dit alors fais moi confiance.

\- Oui mais Emma elle a dit que..

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Dis-je d'une voix inquiète

\- Elle a dit que vous vous étiez disputées et que depuis c'est compliqué.

\- Oui c'est vrai on s'est disputée mais rien de grave. D'ailleurs je comptais lui proposer de dîner un soir pour éclaircir les choses.

\- C'est vrai? Alors ça veux dire que tu l'aimes bien?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa et me serra fort dans ses bras. Il était si content, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui dire que ça serait sûrement difficile de renouer contact avec sa mère surtout que cette dernière m'ignorait ostensiblement.

On passa la soirée à jouer au Cluedo, il aimait résoudre des énigmes, il devait tenir ça de son autre mère, il finirait sûrement lui aussi dans les forces de l'ordre mais plutôt dans un labo à analyser les preuves, il était plus scientifique que sportif.

\- Je suspecte le professeur Violet d'avoir tué le docteur Lenoir avec le poignard dans le salon.

Il vérifia alors les cartes, et pour la troisième fois il remporta le jeu haut la main. Il se leva et effectua une danse de la victoire.

\- Ça va tu as le succès modeste? Dis-je légèrement contrariée de m'être fait battre à plate couture.

\- Tu es une mauvaise perdante maman. Au moins, tu as un point en commun avec Emma.

Il se remit à se trémousser en riant et en chantonnant, " j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné.. Je suis le meilleur.."

\- Ok champion, il se fait tard, on se brosse les dents et au lit.

Il se dirigea alors à la salle de bain me laissant le loisir de ranger le jeu et autres papiers de bonbons qui trainaient ici et là, bien que je lui aie formellement interdis d'en manger autant. Je me décidai à le rejoindre pour accomplir notre routine du soir, lecture, câlins et bisous mais il avait préféré discuter.

\- Vous êtes mes mères, donc ça veux dire qu'on est une famille?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça tu sais.

\- En quoi c'est compliqué?

\- Elle est ta mère biologique et moi celle qui t'a élevé.. La seule chose qui nous rapproche c'est l'amour que nous avons pour toi..

Je lui mentais mais je ne voyais pas comment dire à mon fils que sa mère ne me laissait pas indifférente.

\- Ouais mais je sais que vous vous aimez bien c'est juste que vous ne le savez pas encore..

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

\- Et bien, l'autre jour j'ai dis à Emma, que Juliette ne faisait que de m'embêter à l'école et elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait bien et que les filles faisait toujours ça pour montrer leur affection. Et vous, c'est ce que vous faite tout le temps.

Finalement il sera psychologue, pensais-je..

\- Ah donc c'est pour cette fille que tu voulais être le plus beau au musée?

\- Mamannnn arrête!

Il était gêné et faisait la moue. Je remontai alors la couette sur lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Au fait chéri, demain c'est Sandra qui te gardera, j'ai un RDV.

\- Comme un rencard?

\- Non mon chéri, un RDV de travail mais je ne rentrerais pas tard je te le promets.

\- Bonne nuit m'man.

* * *

Toute review sera hautement apprécié ;)


	4. Chapter 4

*arrive sur la pointe des pieds* je n'ai répondu à personne cette semaine je suis désolée.. Oui vous pouvez me huer, j'accepte.

Je profite donc pour le faire ici, merci à tous, vraiment. C'est très grisant de lire autant de réactions positives.. J'espère donc que vous continuerez dans cette voie.

Petite dédicace à ma BR: tu es au top.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa sans encombre, nous avions décidé de nous promener à vélo et de faire une pause crêpes pour nous réchauffer. Une fois de retour à la maison, j'autorisai Henry à regarder un DVD pendant que je peaufinais mon planning de la semaine à venir. L'heure tournait et je me résignais à sortir de mon bureau pour changer ma tenue décontracte en une tenue plus professionnelle. Un tailleur noir, classique et formel ferait très bien l'affaire. Cette soirée était une corvée, j'avais seulement accepté ce dîner dans le seul but de rendre jalouse Emma et ça n'avait fonctionné que trop bien.. Maintenant elle se pavanait au bras d'une bécasse, et moi je devais me supporter Whales.

\- Mamannn, Sandra est arrivée.

J'enfilai mes escarpins et mon blazer, et attrapai mon sac avant de descendre.

\- Bonjour Sandra, vous avez mon numéro alors si il y avait le moindre souci, vous m'appelez, je vous ai également laissé le numéro du restaurant et celui du Shérif Swan.

\- Ne vous inquiétez Miss Mills, tout va bien se passer, on va passer une bonne soirée nous aussi, hein Henry?

\- Ouais on va se faire des jeux et je vais te mettre la pâté comme avec mes mères.

\- Bon Henry, sois sage et gentil avec Sandra. Ne fais pas de bêtises et n'abuses pas de bonbons. Je serais là pour te border.

\- Ok, amuse toi bien m'man.

M'amuser, oh oui j'allais m'amuser à recarder vigoureusement et de manière très directe ce goujat. Certes, je lui avais laissé croire que son invitation me faisait plaisir mais c'était tout le contraire et je me chargerai bien de le lui faire comprendre.

Le maître d'hôtel m'escorta jusqu'à la table où Whales m'attendais déjà, un verre de whisky glace devant lui.

\- Régina, toujours aussi séduisante, je vous ai commander une coupe de champagne.

\- Bonsoir Whales, merci mais je ne bois de champagne, un scotch sec s'il vous plait, m'adressant au serveur tout en lui donnant la flûte.

\- Je suis ravie de passer la soirée avec vous, bien que je sois étonné. Oh ce n'est pas que je doutais de mes capacités mais surtout parce que ça été plus facile que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous vous méprenez Whales, j'ai accepté uniquement pour vous arrêtiez de me harceler.

\- Ne la jouez pas timide Régina, vous savez bien où ça nous mènera. Mais on peut continuer dans ce sens si c'est ce qui vous excite.

\- Écoutez Whales, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, rien de plus que ce dîner qui sera le seul et unique. Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

\- Ah vraiment? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici si ce n'est pas dans le but de finir dans mon lit?

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je finirais dans vos bras? Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai accepté juste pour éclaircir les choses, parce qu'apparemment vous avez du mal à comprendre quand une femme vous dit non. Je me demande comment vous arrivez à vos fins avec votre comportement.

\- Les femmes aiment être soumises, être avec un homme qui mène la danse et je.. Wahoo

Il s'arrêta net de parler, son regard rivé sur l'entrée du restaurant. Il avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche entre ouverte. Je compris de suite qu'une femme avait du faire son apparition, il avait cet air d'obsédé qu'ont les personnages de cartoons quand une jolie pin-up est dans leur ligne de mire. Classe, très classe! Non pas que ça me gênait, au moins il aurait une nouvelle proie et s'arrêterait sûrement de me courir après, mais c'était une question d'éducation.

Je me tournai, curieuse de constater qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.. Et ce fut un choc d'y trouver le shérif.

Elle était perchée sur des escarpins noirs pour contraster avec sa robe bustier rouge sang qui laissait apparaître des jambes parfaitement dessinées. Jamais je ne l'avais vu porter ce genre de tenue, élégante et sexy à la fois. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon parfait qui permettait d'avoir la vue sur ses magnifiques épaules. Je la déshabillais de regard tellement elle était splendide, je me demandais quels genre de dessous elle pouvait porter sous cette robe moulante à l'extrême. Et voilà que je me comportais comme Whales. Avais-je le même regard que cet ignoble libidineux?

Je me retournai dès que je la vis s'avancer vers nous, vidant mon verre d'une traite histoire de me donner un peu de courage pour lui faire face.

\- Oh Régina, Whales, le monde est petit à ce que je vois?

\- Effectivement, je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser dans ce genre d'endroit Shérif. Qu'est ce qui vous amène?

\- Comme vous Régina, un rencard dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et vous pouvez m'appelez Emma, je ne suis pas en service.

\- Oh ça on avait remarqué, vous êtes de toute beauté Emma, vous savez comment faire tourner la tête d'un homme.

\- Oh laissez tomber Whales, on ne joue pas dans la même cour alors gardez votre baratin pour celle que vous mettez dans votre lit, n'est ce pas Regina? Maintenant excusez-moi, je suis attendue. Bonne soirée.

Elle rejoignit une table à l'écart ou ce trouver son fameux rencard qui n'était autre que la brune avec qui elle avait passé ses derniers jours. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, déjà elle avait sous entendu que j'avais succombé à ce bellâtre et maintenant elle jouait les jolis cœurs avec cette pimbêche s'en était trop.

\- Si j'avais su qu'elle était de ce bord, je me serais attaqué à son cas plus vite!

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance Whales, comme avec moi d'ailleurs!

Je me levai pour rejoindre les toilettes et m'isoler quelques minutes. J'ouvrais le robinet et m'appliquais un peu d'eau fraîche sur les joues. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir était pathétique..J'étais pathétique! Dîner avec un homme uniquement pour faire enrager Emma alors qu'elle n'y accordait aucune importance. Ça se retournait contre moi.

Elle rentra dans la pièce alors que je m'apprêtais à en sortir.

\- Décidément je vais finir par croire que c'est dans vos habitudes de me suivre!

Elle arqua un sourcil et ignora ma réflexion pour se diriger vers le lavabo ou elle retira sa bague pour se laver les mains. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle, je la détaillais en commençant par ses jambes, ses fesses, son dos.. C'est à ce moment où elle décida de se retourner et de s'adosser contre le mur les bras croisés. Je sentais mes joues rougir d'avoir été surprise à la regarder avec insistance. Elle me sourit.

\- Alors votre soirée?

\- C'est un dîné d'affaire Shérif.

\- Oui, j'imagine que si vous aviez eu envie de le séduire vous auriez sortie le grand jeu et pas un simple tailleur.

\- Contrairement à vous?

\- Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cet accoutrement mais apparemment ça fait l'effet escompté. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur mes joues pour bien me faire comprendre qu'elle avait remarqué la façon dont je l'avais étudié.

\- Bien, je suis contente pour vous et votre..amie. Bonne soirée Emma.

Je posai ma main sur la porte pour rejoindre ma table quand elle m'attrapa le bras pour me stopper.

\- Je.. J'aurais du vous répondre mais j'étais trop en colère contre vous, je voulais vous montrer à quel point vous m'aviez blessé.. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça, c'était puéril.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'ai cherché après tout. Et puis vous aviez mieux à faire me semble t-il?

\- Vous êtes jalouse?

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Oh j'ai vu comment vous la regardez, si vous pouviez vous lui auriez arraché le cœur à mains nues avant de le réduire en cendre.

\- Vous vous donnez trop d'importance, Miss Swan.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si virulente avec moi? Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que vous changiez de comportement du jour au lendemain.

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Nous devrions rejoindre nos tables respectives.

\- Ça n'est jamais le moment avec vous, Régina. Vous êtes toujours en train de fuir. Finalement Henry n'avait pas tort de nous bloquer dans l'ascenseur, là au moins vous n'aviez pas le choix.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu demain soir?

\- Quoi?

\- Henry vit assez mal notre...discorde, alors vous pourriez peut-être manger avec nous, ça le rassurerait. Et on pourrait mettre les choses à plats. Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Très bien..

Sur ce, nous regagnons l'une et l'autre nos places sous le regard interrogateur de nos acolytes.

\- Eh bien Régina, vous en avez mis du temps.. J'ai cru que vous étiez partie en douce mais maintenant je comprends mieux, difficile de résister au Shérif. Elle a vraiment beaucoup d'atouts.

\- Vous êtes un porc Whales, vous..

Il me saisit fermement le poignet et m'attira près de lui

\- Soyez polie Régina, je suis assez galant pour vous invitez dans le resto le plus cher de la ville alors j'ai bien le droit à une petite compensation. Pourquoi ne pas m'inviter à vos petites sauteries, je suis sur qu'on s'amuserait bien!

\- Vous seriez certainement le seul à vous amuser.. Lâchez-moi maintenant, vous me faites mal!

J'essayais d'échapper à sa poigne mais il resserra son étreinte plus violemment.

Emma qui avait assisté à toute la scène arriva en furie, attrapa ma fourchette et la plaça au niveau des parties de mon assaillant.

\- Lâchez la immédiatement Whales où je vous jure que vous sortirez d'ici sans votre attirail.

Il retira sa main de mon poignet endolori, s'adossa contre la chaise en ajustant sa cravate le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien votre petite amie est du genre possessive, railla-t-il.

\- Ne me poussez pas à bout Whales. Venez Régina, je vous ramène.

Elle m'aida à me relever, pris mon sac et posa ma veste sur mes épaules. On se dirigea directement à ma voiture.

\- Donnez-moi vos clefs.

\- Je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Retournez rejoindre votre amie.

\- Écoutez, il est hors de question que je vous laisse rentrer seule, surtout pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Alors je vous reconduis chez vous que vous le vouliez ou non.

Elle était déterminée et je n'avais pas la force pour une nouvelle confrontation, la soirée avait été assez éprouvante. J'appuyai alors sur le bip pour ouvrir la voiture et pris place coté passager tandis qu'elle prit le volant. Je regardais la route défiler, encore un peu choquée de la réaction de Whales, je le savais coureur de jupon mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru brutal. Je me massais légèrement le poignet pour calmer la douleur. Emma me voyant faire rompit le silence.

\- Comment va votre poignet?

\- C'est encore un peu douloureux..

Elle donna un coup de poing brutalement contre le volant, ce qui me fit sursauter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient.. J'aurais du lui faire sa fête à cet abruti. Mais pour qui il se prend, de quel droit ose t-il poser les mains sur vous?..je vous jure s'il recommence ou s'il vous approche je lui ferai payer..

\- Emma, calmez-vous, je vais bien. C'est grâce à vous et je vous en remercie. Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'intervenir.

Elle gara la voiture sur le bas côté, défis sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais apercevoir ses yeux vert briller grâce à la lueur de la pleine lune.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..J'étais dingue de te voir en sa compagnie, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs tu avais accepté de passer la soirée avec lui alors que moi je galère comme une malade pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures avec toi. Pourquoi Régina? Pourquoi tu me traites comme une moins que rien alors que pour ce pervers tu lui déroules le tapis rouge? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?

Elle avait sortit son monologue d'une traite, sans vraiment prendre le temps de respirer, sa voie était pleine de trémolo. Je remarquai également qu'elle avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement, je mis ça sur le compte de l'énervement mais je réalisais que ces derniers jours avaient du être un calvaire pour elle aussi, bien qu'elle avait une drôle de façon de le montrer.

\- Emma.. Ce n'est pas le moment, je suis fatiguée et Henry m'attend. On ferait mieux de repartir.

Elle ne dit rien et repris la route en silence. Je l'avais une nouvelle fois blessée et je m'en voulais. Il faudra bien qu'un jour je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour mettre carte sur table. Le repas de demain soir sera sûrement le meilleur moment.

Elle gara la voiture dans l'allée, en sortit pour m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bon et bien vous voilà arrivée saine et sauve. Je vous souhaite de finir votre soirée mieux qu'elle n'a commencé. Je vous dis donc à demain.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi, la remercier de m'avoir défendue une fois de plus. Après des jours d'ignorance elle avait fait preuve de courage pour revenir vers moi. Elle était fière mais elle savait aussi mettre son égo de côté, elle avait le mérite de faire des efforts pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur.. "On n'a rien sans rien" me disait mon père, j'avais toujours suivi ce précepte dans ma vie professionnelle et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné.. Il était tant de l'appliquer dans ma vie personnelle si je ne voulais pas passer à côté de mon bonheur. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de me lancer.

\- Emma!

Elle rebroussa chemin et vint de nouveau à ma hauteur.

\- ..vous voulez rentrer un moment, prendre un chocolat cannelle.. Je vous dois bien çà.. Et Henry sera heureux de vous voir!

\- Avec plaisir..

On se dirigea vers la maison où seule la lumière de la salle à manger était à allumée et on pouvait y discerner Henry gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air bien excité et l'arrivée d'Emma n'allait rien arranger.

\- Ehh Maman tu es rentrée. Tu sais j'ai encore gagn.. Emma?

\- Salut gamin, comment tu vas?

\- Ça va.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? C'est avec toi que maman avait rencard?

\- Non! Dit-on à l'unisson

\- En fait on s'est croisé et ta mère m'a invité à prendre un café.

\- Okkkkk et vous vous êtes croisées où et pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça?

\- Tu es bien curieux ce soir Henry, pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas ton interrogateur dans le salon.

Je me tournai alors vers Sandra, la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou un taxi l'attendait. Pendant que je préparais suffisamment de chocolat pour remplir deux grands mugs, j'entendais la conversation qui se tenait dans la pièce adjacente.

\- Alors?

\- Alors quoi Henry?

\- Bah raconte moi où tu as croisé ma mère? Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous vous évitez et maintenant vous rentrez ensemble.. c'est un peu bizarre.

\- On était dans le même restaurant et j'ai eu un problème avec ma voiture alors ta mère m'a proposé de me ramener. Voilà satisfait?

Je n'étais pas une adepte du mensonge mais celui-ci était justifié et intérieurement je la remerciais de cacher à Henry mes mésaventures.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le même resto? Tu étais avec qui? Avec Ruby? Et ma mère elle était avec qui?

Ruby? Je mettais enfin un nom sur l'inconnue qui accompagnait le Shérif depuis quelques jours. Si elle lui avait présenté, c'est que ça devait être sérieux. À cette pensée, mon cœur se serra.

\- Eh là bonhomme, est-ce que je dois appeler un avocat?

\- Allez Emma, je veux savoir..

\- Ok.. Oui j'étais avec Ruby et ta mère elle était avec un avocat mais c'était purement professionnel.

\- Ouais elle me l'a dit ça. Et Ruby elle est où?

\- Euhh.. Bah elle..

Je sentais qu'elle allait se trahir, faut dire qu'Henry avait le chic pour trouver la moindre faille et s'y faufiler, c'est donc à ce moment que je décidais de les rejoindre. Je posai le plateau sur la table basse et leur tendit les mugs emplies de leur nectar préféré surmonté de chantilly avec une petite pointe de cannelle, quant à moi un café fera l'affaire. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil leur faisant face.

\- Alors Henry, raconte nous un peu ta soirée?

Et durant 30 minutes, il nous en expliqua les moindre détails..il était intarissable mais surtout heureux de passer à nouveaux un moment en compagnie de ses mères depuis sa punition. Mais l'heure avançant à grand pas, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, après avoir était au préalable bordé et câliné.

\- Merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

\- De quoi?

\- Merci de m'avoir permise de coucher Henry.. C'est un moment que j'aime partager avec lui.

\- Je vous devez bien ça et voir le sourire d'Henry ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Vous me devez rien Régina, si ça devait se reproduire je referais la même chose et puis je suis le Shérif c'est mon rôle de sauver les demoiselles en détresse..

\- C'est bien chevaleresque de votre part, mais j'étais loin d'être en détresse. J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

Elle leva les yeux avant de me lancer un regard provocateur

\- Oh j'en ai eu un aperçu mais au vu des événements de ce soir apparemment il n'y a qu'avec moi que vous usez de votre verve et d'abus de pouvoir..

\- Peut-être parce que vous avez le don de me mettre hors de moi et que vous êtes insupportable, Miss Swan.

\- Si je le suis tant que ça c'est peut-être que vous faite tout pour.. Vous n'êtes pas possible dès qu'on se rapproche vous faites tout pour me rebuter, c'est usant.. Vraiment.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas tomber dans vos bras comme toutes les pimbêches qui vous entourent.

\- Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui vous manque.. Dit-elle en envahissant mon espace personnel

Je reculais pour éviter tout contact qui, se solderait à coup sur par quelque chose de plus physique. Me voyant m'éloigner, elle reprit

\- Je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente Régina. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, vos yeux, votre corps disent tout le contraire, n'essayer pas de le nier.. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien remarqué votre façon de me regarder, de me parler quand nous sommes seules.. Toute la tension qu'il y a entre nous, c'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose, non?

Je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur du Hall et elle. "Allez Regina, reprend toi, réagis, fait preuve d'un peu de courage.. Ose!" Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Elle me faisait perdre mes moyens aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La proximité était telle que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration, qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Elle me défiait du regard, elle tentait de me déstabiliser et elle y prenait plaisir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma volonté de ne pas me laisser dominer, je repris donc le contrôle et pour seule réponse je la saisis par la nuque l'attirant soudainement pour écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était violent et passionné. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, pressa son corps au plus près du mien épousant ses courbes parfaitement pendant que ma langue se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres. Ses mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, elles remontaient le long de mes côtes pour s'arrêter sur le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Elle les déboutonna un à un sans rompre notre baiser tandis que mes mains disparaissaient dans ses longs cheveux que j'avais pris plaisir à détacher. Elle écarta les pans de ma blouse et s'écarta, nous laissant le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Elle posa son regard sur ma poitrine couverte d'un soutien gorge noir à dentelle. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

\- Regina.. Tu es magnifique!

Elle était sincère, ce n'était pas juste une formule destinée à me mettre plus facilement dans son lit.

Elle posa de nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches mais cette fois-ci le contact de sa peau douce et chaude me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Elle m'embrassait d'une manière plus sensuelle moins bestiale. Et à cet instant, je pris conscience que jamais je n'avais été désirée de cette façon..Pour moi les relations n'étaient que purement sexuelles, juste utiles pour assouvir mes envies, rien de plus. Mais là, c'était différent, les sentiments mêlaient à la convoitise décuplaient notre envie. Ses doigts remontaient lentement sur mon bras, elle caressa mon épaule, mon cou et glissa sur mon sein. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa pour mourir dans sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais Regina..

Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais dans mon entrée avec la mère biologique de mon fils qui me murmurait à l'oreille, j'étais prête à franchir un cap..

\- Si tu savais depuis quand j'attend ce moment Regina..

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour moi, oh oui elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps que la seule chose qui lui semblait bon de faire c'était de s'amuser avec toutes les filles qui croisaient sa route.

Je lui mordais la lèvre suffisamment fort pour qu'elle cesse tout assaut.

Elle se recula non sans un cri de douleur et me regardait d'un air ahuris.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien profité shérif, ceci ne se reproduira plus, dis-je d'un ton ferme, refermant mon chemisier tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Emma, quand à elle, n'avait pas bougé et semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à récupérer ses esprit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se retourna et tenta de bredouiller quelque chose.

\- Regina..je..qu'est ce..

\- Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont Shérif.

J´ouvrais la porte lui signifiant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle quitte les lieux.

\- Au revoir Shérif.

* * *

Je tiens à rappeler que la violence engendre la violence :)

Toute review sera hautement apprécié ;)


End file.
